


Hawkodile x Dr. Fox - Stay

by ShyVampire



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVampire/pseuds/ShyVampire
Summary: It's News Years Eve, and nothing is gonna stop Unikitty and her friends from getting crazy drunk. Dr. Fox tells Hawkodile some interesting things without realizing what she's doing...





	Hawkodile x Dr. Fox - Stay

Being New Years Eve, Unikitty and Puppycorn were very excited for the midnight countdown. Normally, a lot of alcohol bottles would fill the trash can, and Richard didn't approve of it. Rick came into the room mumbling and floated over to Unikitty.

"Princess, this really is a huge waste of time and money."

"Oh, Rick, its just for one night!" She smiled and shoved a bottle towards him.

"I don't drink." He stated in his normal bored voice and Unikitty shrugged, giving the bottle to Doctor Fox instead. Everyone was already drinking except Hawkodile and Rick. The young princess walked over to Hawkodile and tried to hand him a bottle, but he shook his head and pushed it away. "Awww! Why not, Hawk?"

"Uh," He started to say something, but he was clearly nervous and hesitated, "Well...remember last time I got drunk?" He said quietly and Unikitty immediately burst into laughter. Last year, at the New Years Eve party, Hawkodile had a few too many drinks, and it was embarrassing. He made everyone delete the videos they took and was a blushing mess when Dr. Fox had said that he looked cute.

"Yeah, I understand Hawkodile." Unikitty smiled and nodded before leaving to make sure Puppycorn wasn't getting into the alcohol (because he was underage). Hawkodile sighed and glanced over at Dr. Fox, who was sitting nicely in an armchair, legs crossed, sipping her drink. He could tell that it was her first drink at the party due to how calm and collected she was. Gathering every bit of courage he had, Hawkodile walked over and brought up a chair to sit beside her.

"Hey, Hawkodile, why haven't you gotten something to drink yet?" Dr. Fox asked and leaned on the arm of the chair, getting a little closer to him. Instantly blushing, Hawkodile stammered a little before finally getting some words out.

"Uh...w-well I'm not going to drink this year...because of what happened...before." He said, each word becoming quieter. Dr. Fox tried to stifle her giggles but she just couldn't. Hawkodile wasn't irritated, he just blushed harder. "Um, y-yeah." He said and looked away.

"Hawkodile-" Dr. Fox started, but Unikitty yelled at the top her lungs.

"Alright, Everyone! The countdown is going to start soon!" She stated. Doctor Fox stood up and Hawkodile watched as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed two more bottles of alcohol. Returning back to the seat next to him, she handed Hawkodile one of the bottles. This time he accepted it, but didn't drink any of it.

"C'mon, Hawk, take a sip." She said before chugging half of her bottle. Hawkodile shyly took a small sip and set the bottle beside him.

"Okay, we're starting now!" Unikitty and everyone else looked to the television as they counted in unison.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Every one cheered and drank (Except for Richard and Hawkodile). "Yay! It's the new year now!" Doctor Fox exclaimed and hugged whoever was closest to her. That happened to be Hawkodile. His face was redder than ever and he nervously tried to lay his arms around her, but the hug was quick and she pulled away. "Aren't you happy?" She asked, her smile glowing bright.

"Y-yeah!" He said and forced himself to smile at her.

"Okay, more alcohol!" She said happily and pushed past him, grabbing Unikitty on the way. Hawkidile gave a genuine smile as he watched Dr. Fox excitedly grabbed a bottle in one hand and three in the other. The two girls held a contest between each other to see who could drink the most in the shortest amount of time. Eventually, Doctor Fox won and had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling.

...

At around 3 am, Unikitty and Puppycorn had already gone to bed, and Rick had been in his room for hours (probably sleeping). Hawkodile and Dr. Fox were sitting on the couch, watching the late show. She was laying sideways, with her legs on Hawkodile's lap, and her head on the arm rest.

"Hawkodile." She said quietly, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off.

"Yeah?" He said and turned to her.

"I just...I was thinking..." She trailed off. Sitting up, she faced Hawkodile and gazed into his eyes. She smiled and moved closer, sitting on his lap and facing him. "What does FeeBee have that I don't?" She said, placing her hands on his chest to support herself. He blushed and started to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I...I lied about that...my real crush...it was you." Doctor Fox quickly moved her hand to grab Hawkodile's. She glanced at their hands as she intertwined their fingers. She leaned close to his ear and whispered something he could barely understand.

"I have a crush on you, too."

She pulled back and smiled at him. But he wore a troubled expression on his face. "What's wrong?" She said, leaning in a little closer.

"I...Uh, I just was afraid that...what if your just saying all of this because your drunk?" He said and hesitated before looking her in the eyes. She looked like that sentence had actually stabbed her.

"Wow, Hawkodile." She said looked down. "That really hurt." Her eyes held a pained expression. Hawkodile felt bad.

"I'm sorry. Oh God, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." His words came out quickly as he hugged her close.

"Okay, Okay. Don't worry." She reassured him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She returned his hug and they stayed like that for a number of minutes. After a while, he noticed her breathing had slowed and her grip loosened. Lightly pulling her back, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He smile at her adorable face.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. After opening the door, he stepped inside and shut the door with his foot. She subconsciously held onto him as he tried to set her down on her bed. She wouldn't let go. Sighing to himself he tried again. This time, when attempted he set her down again, she wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered one word.

"Stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! Check my DA @RainbowArmada  
> for updates on my other art!


End file.
